


Close

by milknhxney



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:48:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21800446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milknhxney/pseuds/milknhxney
Summary: It was certainly close.
Relationships: Goku Black/Reader
Kudos: 22





	Close

**Author's Note:**

> Hello humans! I love Goku Black so here’s a fanfiction for him!

You felt awkward walking alone but you needed to run to the store quickly for an ingredient you were out of. Black had suggested going since it was almost going on 10pm but you had insisted saying you could use the walk. With a simple shrug from the man he said ok but said he'd come looking for you if you were out for longer than an hour. You gave him a quick kiss and you were out the door. 

Right now you were regretting going alone. To get to the store you had to go through the shady part of town and on the way to the store nobody bugged you which you were grateful for. You were walking back to the cabin when a hand wrapped itself around your wrist and you were pulled into an alley. The force had you stumble and fall down dropping your bag in the process. You groaned looking at who just did this and your eyes widened. The man looked like he was high and he smell liked alcohol. In seconds the man was on you, your body pinned down by his. 

"Such a beautiful thing aren't ya?" He questioned not really caring for an answer. "I'm gonna treat ya right." His grin was ugly and you were panicking. 

"Get off of me!" You tried pushing him off of you but it was no use, he was stronger. Tears filled your eyes when he ripped open your shirt so now your bra was exposed to the man. 

"You scream and I'll cut you!" He warned you pulling a knife from his pocket and your eyes widened. At this point your tears were falling freely down your face. He popped open your jeans and you were terrified. You were about to get raped. 

"Help me!" You cried out but your mouth was covered by the mans dirty hand. Intense pain shot through you and you looked and you saw you were bleeding. The bastard cut your stomach. 

"I told you I'd cut you! Now shut it you dumb cunt!" He struggled to unbutton his jeans but finally did it and slipped them down as well as yours. He moved his hand away from your mouth when you bit it. A palm came flying down and your face suddenly stung. "You bit me you bitch! I was gonna be nice but now I won't be!" He growled pulling your underwear down.

"No please!" You sobbed out your vision blurry due to the tears, you shut your eyes not wanting to see what was gonna happen. He freed himself from his boxers and positioned himself, but before he could enter you he went flying against the wall. You heard the crash and you opened your eyes to see Black standing there, he was shaking with anger and he was in his rosé form. 

You backed up against the alley wall watching your boyfriend pick the man up and he held him against the wall by his throat. 

"Filthy filthy mortal. Raping someone for your own sexual pleasure. I'm sure you'll have fun burning in hell." Black's signature blade formed and he rammed it into the guys stomach. You sat back watching the man gurgle on his own blood, body convulsing then go limp. Black removed the blade and dropped the man. 

The second he turned to you his rosé form disappeared and he was by your side within seconds. Pulling you close to him while you cried into his shoulder. 

"It's ok he won't hurt you again." He whispered holding you. He looked down at you and he noticed your ripped shirt and your pants still by your ankles. He helped you get them back up and he pulled away slipping off the top of his gi to cover you. He picked you up holding you bridal style and teleported to the cabin.

Once the two of you were there he held you close but made his way to the bathroom, he opened the door swiftly and sat you down on the toilet. He moved over to the tub and turned on the water and allowed it to fill. He was silent as he heard your soft cries, still shaken up by the whole thing. He moved over to you and kneeled, you had your hands covering your face as you cried. He went to go remove them but you jumped back and he frowned. 

"Stay back!" You cried out trying to move back but the toilet tank stopped you from going far. 

"It's just me Y/N." Black said softly going to cup your cheek, he noticed you flinch and he sighed. "Come join me in the bath." He didn't want to undress you but he wanted you to get a bath to hopefully wash away the filth that man left on you. He watched you shake your head "no" and another sigh left his lips. "Please?" He asked again giving you a small smile. He internally rejoiced when you nodded. He stood up and began to remove his clothes.

He heard you shuffle around and he looked at you and saw you removing your clothes as well. Now that he was in the light he looked at your body, not only had that bastard cut your stomach he had left other little cuts around your body, a bruise was beginning to form around your wrists from how hard he was holding you down. 

He turned to the tub and shut off the water. He went in first and laid down holding his hand out to join you which you did hesitantly. You laid down on him your back coming in contact with his chest. He wrapped his arms around you slowly making sure he wasn't pushing any boundaries but when you didn't stop him he left his hands there. He noticed a few cuts on your back, probably from the glass he had saw you laying in. 

"I should've went with you." He mumbled. He blamed himself for this happening to you. If he went with you this would've never happened, he'd be seeing your cheerful smile instead of a face he couldn't recognize. He was angry with himself. He was supposed to protect you and he failed. "It's my fault he did that." He didn't realize he was crying until a hand went to cup his cheek and wipe the tear away. 

He looked up at you and you had a weak smile but it was a smile at least. 

"It's not your fault, it's mine. I knew that part of town is bad but I went alone anyways." You sighed. Black stayed silent. 

The two of you stayed in the bath until the water started getting cold. Black helped you out wrapping a towel around you after he cleaned up some of your cuts no matter how much you fussed about it. He was glad he was seeing your smile again but he wouldn't admit it. 

You and Black were now seated on the patio the two of you enjoying the silence. You shut your eyes sighing, you hated how weak you felt. Your mind kept running through the different scenarios. What would've happened if Black didn't show up in time? What would've happened if he just killed you instead? 

"Don't think so hard Y/N." Black spoke up knowing you were deep in thought. "Talk to me." 

"I'm just overthinking things." You mumbled, your mind going back to what happened. You could still feel that mans hands on you. But you could also remember seeing the life slip from his eyes, that was the first time Black had ever killed someone in front of you. The more you thought about it the more it freaked you out. You tried your best to calm to upcoming panic attack but your attempts didn't work. 

Your breathing began to go uneven and your body began to shake, with how hard you were breathing you started feeling lightheaded. Black began to notice your behavior and he rushed over to you.

"Hey look at me." He said calmly but you couldn't look at him, you felt like you had no control of your body. His hand grabbed your chin lightly moving your face to look at his. "Breathe." He mumbled wiping the tears that were sliding down your face. 

After some time your breathing slowly went back to normal and you looked away from your boyfriends confused eyes. 

"What happened Y/N?" He was genuinely confused as to what caused your sudden panic attack. 

"Stay away from me...please." You were scared of the man in front of you. You couldn't run back into the cabin, he basically had you stuck sitting in the chair. He raised a brow at your words but didn't move. 

"Y/N..." 

"I need to be alone." You watched as he shook his head, he wasn't gonna leave you.

"What caused the panic attack?" He asked again. 

"You killed him.." You whispered starting to shake from the memories coming back. You heard him sigh his hand going to rest on your leg. 

"I did didn't I?" He asked thinking a few hours back. He remembered waiting for an hour and like he told you he went to go find you. He found your energy with ease and instant transmitted nearby. He remembered hearing your cries and screams so he ran towards it and when he saw that man on top of you his world stopped, his rose was laying there crying because some man wanted to satisfy his sexual pleasures. He doesn't even remember when he went rosé but he remembered shoving the blade into his skin. Oh how he wish he could've tortured him for even laying a hand on you. 

"How could you—how could you do that?" You asked him looking into his eyes trying to see if there was any signs of remorse but there wasn't which made your heart drop. 

"Why are you asking such a dumb question Y/N?" He sighed rubbing his face. "He deserved to be punished, if I let him live he'll just keep doing it."

"Then we call the police!" You rasped out pushing him away from you. "You're a monster." You cried, yes you knew that man didn't do anything good and he was going to rape you but he didn't deserve to die by someone's hands especially if it was your boyfriend. 

"I did it to protect you." His voice was low and he was looking down at his hands now shaking his head. "I'd do anything for you." 

"You scare me." You whispered and you knew he heard it by the sudden shaking of his shoulders. "Just stay away from me." 

~

You've been avoiding Black for the past week and a half like he was the plague. No matter how much he tried to talk to you you'd ignore him. Since you basically kicked him from your shared bedroom he took Zamasu's since he was with Gowasu for the time. You'd often go to the kitchen and there would be a cup of tea and food waiting for you. You'd take it and slip back into your room once you ate. 

You woke up covered in sweat panting heavily. You tried to hold back the tears but they slipped down your face. This was the third night in a row where you woke up from a nightmare. It was either about the rape or the murder. Slipping out of the bed you opened the door and you gasped when you tripped over something. You furrowed your brows together reaching into the bedroom to switch on the light, the light shining into the hallway allowed you to see what you tripped on. 

"Black what are you doing?" You asked confused watching him stand. He sighed and shook his head. 

"You scream when you have your nightmares so I stay outside your door." He mumbled looking tired. You frowned feeling bad you had worried him so much. You opened the door more allowing him room to come in. He didn't think twice about it and walked in. He turned watching you shut the door and turn off the light. He followed you to the bed taking his side and you took yours. 

"Black?" 

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry." You mumbled shifting closer to him. 

"No you shouldn't be sorry I should." He sighed looking up at the ceiling. "I shouldn't have "killed" him." He put air quotes around killed and you laid there in confusion as to why he did that but shrugged nonetheless. "Filthy morals like that make me sick to my stomach, choosing something so low to fill a need is disgusting and they need to be punished."

"Black I thought you were gonna change? That you wouldn't resort to that."

"Say if I were to ever...step into save another mortals life then maybe the other person wouldn't be living a luscious life in hell, but with you...any person that dares to touch you that isn't me. Oh they'll be wishing the could see the gates of hell."

"Black.."

"I'd do anything to protect you." He continued. "If that means taking a pathetic life so he doesn't find you again to do worse than so be it. But I will not allow myself to sit around and allow a mortal that wronged you live and breathe the same air as us." You heard the sincerity in his voice. 

You sighed having nothing to say, you simply couldn't win an argument with a man who is hellbent on protecting you no matter what happened. You moved your body so your head was laying on his chest your hand going to lay upon it as well. 

"I'll always have you with me. From now on I'm not going anywhere without you." He sighed in what seemed to be relief and you couldn't help but laugh.

"Does that mean you forgive me?"

"In time I will, I'm just hoping you don't murder someone else in front of me." You sighed closing your eyes, soon falling asleep.


End file.
